Our Lovely Kost-Kostan
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!] Hanya sekumpulan cerita anak-anak kost nista bin madesu yang super rusuh./"Serius lu? Ntar kalo yang lainnya tau gimana?"/"Kalian semua mau cari gara-gara lagi, hah!"/"Guys...pada liat handphone gue gak...?"/"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADIIII !"/DLDR onegai..
1. Chapter 1

Di pagi yang damai di mana semua orang memulai aktivitasnya, termasuk di sebuah kost yang dimiliki oleh Elizaveta Hedervary, seorang wanita muda berkebangsaan Hungaria. Tetapi pagi ini agak _**ricuh**_ karena—

"...GILBERT, GANTIAN PAKE KAMAR MANDINYA WOI! KEBURU GUE TELAT KE KAMPUS!"

"BENTAR LAGEE! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU NIH!"

—penyambutan pagi hari yang err... agak mengganggu.

"Elu pada berisik banget sih!" gerutu Ludwig yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Terlihat sebuah handuk kecil yang mengalungi pundaknya, sepertinya ia baru selesai berolahraga.

"Tau tuh kakak lu, lama bener!" sahut Vash sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah sang biang keladi yang menyebabkan pagi hari yang tenang ini menjadi pagi yang _**ricuh**_.

"Lho, _Bruder? _Mau ke mana?" tanya Ludwig bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah Gilbert, sang kakak yang kini bergegas menuju pintu sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Mau _ngampus_!" jawab Gilbert setengah berseru sambil mengambil _sneakers_ putihnya di rak sepatu.

"Lah _Bruder_, sekarang kan—"

"Berisik lu ah! Gue keburu telat nih!"

"_Bruder_ bukannya jadwal kuliahnya—"

"Aaaah, diem luh! Banyak bacot!"

"_Bruder_, sekarang kan hari Kamis..."

Seketika Gilbert menengok ke arah kalender, sesaat kemudian ia menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

"_Dafuq_, gue salah liat kalender—"

* * *

**Hagane Giita-pyoon present...**

**Our Lovely Kost-kostan**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, dan OOC merajalela, **_**mungkin **_**unsur **_**shounen-ai**_** masuk, bahasa dan umpatan zaman sekarang masuk, cerita menjurus ke ajang curhat, dan lain-lain**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Don't Like Don't Review**

**Ittadakimasu!**

* * *

_**Anak Kost di Malam Jumat**_

_06.40 PM..._

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Indonesia itu baru saja selesai menjalankan ibadahnya, dan kini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang _naujubilee_...

...Susah maak~

"...Sekarang malem Jumat yak...?" gumam Raden Putra, pemuda Indonesia itu yang kini menatap kalender mejanya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan terus mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum...

_Kruuuuyuuuuk~_

"Njiir, gue laper.." gumamnya lagi sambil beranjak dan mengambil _hoodie jacket_nya yang digantung lalu berjalan keluar untuk mencari makan di luar—

—Sambil berharap ada makanan yang pas dengan _budget_nya sekarang.

"Oi Den, elu mau ke bawah?"

Raden—yang hendak menuruni tangga—menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sang pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iye, elu sendiri?" jawab Raden sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Mau beli nasi goreng di bawah." timpal Alfred sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Raden.

"Tumben lu pengen beli nasi goreng, biasanya _burger_." ujar Raden sambil tertawa renyah.

"Lagi males gue," kata Alfred sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya, "Eh elu, ketawa-ketiwi di malem Jumat! Disamperin hantu tau rasa luh!"

"Yang ada elu kale yang disamperin hantu, wakakakak!" celetuk Raden usil, "Ntar tau-tau pas elu lagi nungguin pesanan tau-tau tukang nasi gorengnya kepalanya buntung lho~"

"KUHAMPREEEEEET!" teriak Alfred setengah ketakutan, "Elu ini, jangan nakut-nakutin gue napa!"

—Sementara itu, Im Yong Soo yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya lebih memilih untuk mengencangkan volume _headphone_nya—

"Buahahaha! Ya elah, ntar malem kita tidur bareng lagi ini!" ujar Raden sambil 'mengipasi' Alfred yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh iya ya..." gumam Alfred sambil manggut-manggut, "Eh, gue ke bawah yak! Perut gue udah demo nih minta makan..."

"Betewe, gue nitip nasi goreng atu yak! Pedes terus telornya diceplok aja!" kata Raden setengah berseru kepada Alfred yang berlari menuruni tangga, "Pake duit elu dulu, Al! Ntar gue ganti!"

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"WOI AL, GUE JUGA NITIP NASI GORENG YAK! JANGAN PEDES, TERUS TELORNYA DICAMPUR! PAKE DUIT ELU DULU NTAR GUE GANTI!"

"IYEEEEE ANTONIO! GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DARI ATAS JUGA, NYET!"

"WOI _GIT_, GUE NITIP NASI GORENG JUGA! JANGAN PEDES! DUITNYA NTAR GUE GANTI!"

"ANJRIT! BELI SENDIRI AJA LUH! TIGA AJA GUE UDAH RIBET, APALAGI KALO EMPAT!"

"BAPET LU, _GIT_!"

"WOI, BERISIK! GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT KUIS BESOK ELU MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

Serentak Raden, Antonio, dan Arthur—yang berdiri di dekat tangga—langsung masuk ke kamar mereka dengan cepat begitu melihat Vash keluar kamar sambil menenteng AK-47 miliknya.

Mungkin mereka bertiga sudah tahu resikonya macam-macam dengan Vash, _**MUNGKIN**_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Raden-_san_ udah _booking_?"

Raden menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membetulkan sarungnya yang ia taruh di atas pundaknya, sedangkan Kiku Honda, pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu berjalan di sampingnya sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Dari kemaren malah udah bilang sama si Ludwig," lanjut Raden sambil menutupi mulutnya ketika ia menguap dengan bantal yang ia bawa, "kalo gak bilang bisa-bisa ditempatin orang."

"Bener juga sih.." timpal Kiku sambil melihat layar _handphone_nya.

Ya, kost-kostan ini memiliki kebiasaan yang unik yaitu tidur bersama di ruang depan yang berada di lantai bawah setiap malam Jumat. Sebetulnya baru beberapa minggu mereka melakukan kebiasaan itu dan semuanya diawali dengan...

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_00.05 PM..._

"_Vee~ Ludwig, buka pintunya~!"_

"_IGGY, BUKAIN PINTUNYA! BURUAN, GAK PAKE LAMAA!"_

"_IDIOTA SPAGNAAA! BUKAIN PINTUNYA SEKARAAANG JUGAAAA!"_

"_GEGEEE~! TEMENIN TIDUR, DA ZE!"_

"_LUKAAAAS, BIARIN GUE TIDUR SAMA ELU PLIIIIS!"_

"_Toriiiis, tidur bareng dooong! Serem niih!"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

...Seperti itulah.

Ketika diselidiki, ternyata penyebabnya adalah suara tangisan yang konon berasal dari sebuah pohon mangga besar yang letaknya di depan kost mereka. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu. Karena belakangan diketahui bahwa kebiasaan itu berkonsep 'siapa-cepat-dia-dapat', mereka sering '_booking_' untuk tempat mereka nanti.

"Oi, Raden, Kiku!"

Mereka menengok dan melihat Mathias berlari menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Lho, elu gak bareng Lukas?" tanya Raden sambil menunjuk ke arah Mathias yang kini berjalan bersama mereka.

"Dianya gak mau." jawab Mathias singkat, sedangkan Raden dan Kiku membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

"Dianya yang gak mau apa udah jalan duluan?" tanya Kiku.

"Tau deh, kayaknya dua-duanya.." jawab Mathias sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Betewe, kita udah nyampe tuh!"

Mereka segera berhamburan menuju tempat yang akan mereka tiduri, walaupun sempat membuat kecelakaan kecil karena Kiku tak sengaja menginjak punggung Francis yang tengah tidur tengkurap dan Raden yang tak sengaja menginjak kedua betis Lovino.

"Hadoooh, yang barusan nginjek punggung gue siapaaa~" ujar Francis yang _**mungkin**_ hampir sekarat.

"Deeen, elu kalo mau lewat bilang permisi napaa~ Jangan pake acara nginjek betis gue segalaa~" ujar Lovino sambil memijit kedua betisnya yang sakit karena diinjak Raden.

"Sori, gak sengaja ehehe.." sahut Raden yang langsung merebahkan diri di tempatnya.

"Tinggal siapa lagi yang belom kemari?" tanya Arthur sambil tidur tengkurap di tempatnya.

"Kayaknya udah gak ada lagi deh..." jawab Toris sambil menengok ke arah tangga.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa sih?" tanya Matthew sambil memeluk Kumajirou yang ternyata sudah tidur.

"Sekarang jam..." jawab Raden sambil melirik ke arah layar _handphone_nya, "...jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Eh eh yang bawa lotion nyamuk, gue bagi doong~" kata Feliks sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Gue gak bawaa~!" sahut Eduard sambil menyelimuti dirinya, "Ketinggalan di kamar gue!"

"Gue lupa belii!" sahut Alfred sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Gue gak punya." sahut Lukas datar.

"Kalo gak punya, gak usah bilang!" timpal Lovino setengah kesal.

"Udah, beli aja sekarang, aru!" seru Yao yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Gege aja yang beli. Gue mager niih~" celetuk Kaoru sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Gue juga mager, aru!" gerutu Yao sedikit kesal.

"Mil, beliin geh.." kata Lukas sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Emil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ogah." sahut Emil datar.

"Ya udah, biar gue yang beliin!" seru Faiq, pemuda berkebangsaan Malaysia itu sambil beranjak bangun lalu berjalan keluar menuju warung.

"Buruan ya! Jangan lama-lama!" seru Ludwig dari tempatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong yang besok kuliah siapa nih?"

"Gue, Lud!"

"Gue, da!"

"Gue juga, Lud!"

"Yang gak kuliah besok ingetin tuh!" seru Raden sambil menutupi badannya dengan sarung.

"Deen, gue minjem sarung lu dooong~!" seru Williem, sang pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda sambil memegangi salah satu ujung sarung yang dipakai Raden.

"Noh, ambil geh di kamar gue!" seru Raden sambil menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya.

"Enggak aah, di atas gelap!" sahut Williem sembari menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kalo nggak mau ambil gak bakalan gue pinjemin." kata Raden santai sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aaa elu tega, Den!"

"Woi, nih udah gue beliin!" seru Faiq tiba-tiba sambil melempari satu persatu dengan lotion nyamuk yang ia beli barusan.

"_Thanks_ banget Iq!" seru Alfred sambil menangkap lotion nyamuk yang dilempar Faiq barusan.

"Udah yuk, langsung tidur... Hoaeem~" ajak Antonio sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Lampunya gue matiin yee..." ujar Arthur yang mengantuk berat sambil mematikan lampu.

_Cklik_.

Beberapa lama kemudian hampir semua sudah tertidur pulas, baru saja mereka tertidur tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan yang sedikit mengganggu.

"...Hnn, itu siapa sih yang ketawa cekikikan?" tanya Matthew yang terbangun karena suara itu.

"Anjir, berisik woi!" gerutu Alfred sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Woi yang ketawa siapa sih?!" gerutu Francis.

"Eh ini udah malem, jangan pada ketawa." kata Tino datar yang ikut terbangun.

"Ya Tuhan, itu siapa yang ketawa cekikikan?!" tanya Ludwig setengah kesal.

"Nyalain lampunya, Nton." perintah Gilbert.

"Oki doki, Gil!"

_Cklik._

Dan ketahuan sudah siapa yang tertawa cekikikan barusan, dia adalah—

—Kiku yang tertawa cekikikan sembari membaca _doujinshi_ _yaoi_ via _handphone_.

"Ya Tuhan—" gumam Arthur sambil _facepalm_.

"Kiku..." kata Yao setengah frustasi, "Elu ngapain baca begituan malem-malem, aru?!"

Kiku yang tadinya asyik dengan kegiatannya itu menengok ke belakang dan menemukan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tidur-luh-jangan-ketawa-cekikikan' sambil memancarkan aura yang err—

—mengerikan.

"...Kiku... Tidur sekarang juga, aru.." perintah Yao sambil terus menatapnya.

"_Go-gomen nee minna..._" ucap Kiku setengah ketakutan sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Udaah, tidur, tidur!" seru Gilbert sambil mematikan lampu ruangan.

_Cklik_.

Setelah lampu dimatikan, suasana kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya akan tetapi—

"Pppppffffttt—"

"Pppppppffftt... Aduuh, goblok bener si _Herp_—"

"Kesesese~ Ikutan liat dong, pppffftt—"

—kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

"Woi yang ketawa siapa lagi tuh?!" gerutu Arthur sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Eh itu yang ketawa pada kasian sama gue kek.. Besok gue ada kuis ini—" ujar Vash setengah mengantuk sambil merapatkan selimut yang menyelimutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_Cklik_.

Tiga tepukan dengan rasa kasih sayang dari Arthur didedikasikan untuk Raden, Alfred, dan Gilbert yang menghasilkan sebuah cap tangan di pipi mereka.

"El' p'da buk'nny' tid'r m'l'h b'ka _9g'g_ s'ma _1c'k_..." komentar Berwald sambil melihat layar _handphone_ mereka.

"Udah ya! Ini terakhir lho ada yang ketawa di sini!" gerutu Mathias sambil bangun untuk mematikan lampu.

_Cklik_.

Hening...

"_...Heeeeeey~ Sexy aniki~ Opp, opp, opp, opp, opp~ Oppa Gangnam Style~_"

"Anjrit, siapa yang nyanyi tuh...?" tanya Kaoru setengah berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

"...Kayaknya gue tau siapa yang nyanyi, aru..." timpal Yao yang juga ikut menahan tawa, dan...

_BUUUKK!_

_Cklik._

Hampir semua yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terbangun begitu melihat Yao yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada Soo berupa...

...hantaman wok miliknya di kepala.

"Ini kenapa ada yang pake acara nyanyi segala coba—" gumam Ludwig sambil _facepalm_ meratapi nasib dirinya dan teman-temannya yang selalu _**gagal**_ dalam urusan tidur kali ini.

"Ka-ka-katanya ketawa gak boleh... Ja-jadi gue nyanyi, da ze~" ujar Soo yang _**mungkin**_ hampir sekarat karena dihantam wok oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidur kek lu pada! Besok kuliah juga luh!" gerutu Antonio setengah mengantuk sembari berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya.

_Cklik._

Suasana pun kembali hening, dan mungkin lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Sayang sekali keadaan yang diimpikan beberapa orang itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena...

"..._Dari yakin kuteguh... Hati ikhlas kupenuh..._"

"..._Astagfirullah_, itu siapa yang nyanyi sambil bisik-bisik?!" gerutu Raden setengah berbisik sambil terus menyelimuti dirinya dengan sarung.

"Eh malem Jumat woi.. Nyadar kek aah, serem nih..." timpal Lovino yang sudah gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Yang nyanyi siapa sih?!" tanya Kiku yang sepertinya mulai frustasi.

"...Kolkolkolkolkol~"

"Ivaaan~ Jangan bikin suasana tambah horor~" kata Matthew setengah ketakutan—atau mungkin benar-benar sudah ketakutan—sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kumajirou.

"Woi, gue ingetin ya! Malem Jumat jangan pada nyanyi yang enggak-enggak!" gerutu Raden.

"Noh, yang nyanyi tuh! Udah setop wei!" timpal Alfred yang sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Karena kesal, Raden pun mengambil bantalnya lalu mulai mengarahkan bantalnya ke arah—

_BUUUGGH!_

_BUUUGGGHH!_

_Cklik._

—Williem yang kini babak belur dipukul bantal oleh Raden dan Antonio yang ikut terganggu.

"Udah kek aaah!" gerutu Feliks sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ini lama-lama gak bakal tidur semua deh!" cerocos Francis kesal.

"Betewe, gue ke toilet dulu yak. Kebelet nih!" ujar Gilbert sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet.

"Mana ACnya dingin begini lagi—" komentar Eduard sambil merapatkan selimutnya, "Alamak, suhunya 16 Celcius..."

"Vee~ Pantesan dingin." ujar Feliciano yang baru saja terbangun.

"Gedein dong, gue nggak kuat dingin niiih~" kata Faiq sambil gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"2 Celcius, da?" tanya Ivan polos sambil meraih remote AC.

"_Bloody hell! _Itu udah dingin banget, Ivaaaan!" seru Arthur.

"Muke gileee... Elu mau bekuin satu ruangan?!" seru Yao, "21 Celcius aja, aru!"

Ivan pun segera mengatur suhu AC yang kelewat dingin itu, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju saklar. Di saat Ivan ingin mematikan lampu tiba-tiba...

_BYAAAR PETTT!_

"Waaaah, mati sendiri~ Padahal belom diteken saklarnya, da..." komentar Ivan yang masih berdiri di depan saklar.

"...WOI! YANG ISENG MATIIN LAMPU TOILET SIAPA SIH?!" teriak Gilbert dari arah toilet.

"GAK ADA YANG ISENGIN ELU, GIL! ANAK-ANAK MASIH DI SINI SEMUA!" sahut Antonio setengah berteriak.

"Aaah gak lucu nih!" seru Toris, "Elu sih Will, pake acara nyanyi segala!"

"Tau luh! Suara jelek kayak gitu aja!" timpal Mathias.

"Kenapa elu berdua malah nyalahin gue?!" gerutu Williem setengah kesal.

"Karena elu yang terakhir nyanyi!" sahut mereka—kecuali Williem dan Gilbert—berbarengan.

"Bentar, kok hawanya panas gini yak...?" tanya Francis sambil mengipasi dirinya.

"Iya ya, gerah ih!" timpal Tino sambil mengipas dengan bajunya.

"_Wong_ ACnya mati, mau diapain lagi?" sahut Raden sambil melepas sarungnya.

"Vee~ Buka baju aja~" celetuk Feliciano sambil melepas baju yang dikenakannya.

"HADOOOOOOH! JANGAN LEPAS BAJU NAPAAA~!"

"FELIII! PAKE BAJUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"_Sumimasen_, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kiku mengalihkan suasana yang sempat _**ricuh**_ ini.

"Gue liat hape dulu." jawab Lukas sambil menatap layar _handphone_nya, "Jam 12 kurang."

"Bentar— ELU BARUSAN BILANG JAM BERAPA, LUKAAAAS?!" tanya Ludwig panik.

"Jam 12 kurang." jawab Lukas datar.

"Jadi kita dari jam setengah 10 sampe jam 12 kurang gak tidur-tidur?!" tanya Vash yang tak kalah paniknya, "GIMANA BESOKNYA GUE NANTI?! MASA GUE HARUS KETIDURAN PAS NGERJAIN KUIS?!"

"Yang besoknya ada kuis macem elu aja panik, apalagi yang besoknya gak ada kuis, Vash." komentar Emil datar.

"Lah, di sini gelap juga?" tanya Gilbert yang baru saja dari toilet, "Gue kirain cuma di toilet doang yang gelap—"

"—Dari tadi selama di toilet ngapain aja elu, nyeeeeet~?!" tanya Alfred sambil memasang ekspresi '_you-don't-say_'.

"Gue ke luar bentar ya, ngadem sekalian nanya orang.." kata Ludwig sambil berjalan keluar.

"Lud, gue ngikut!" seru Antonio sambil berlari keluar mengikuti Ludwig.

"Gue juga, Lud!" seru Gilbert sambil berlari menghampiri sang adik yang sekarang berada di luar.

"In' sek'li'n aj' k'ta beg'd'ng!" gerutu Berwald sambil melepaskan selimutnya.

"Gue setuju tuh." sahut Kaoru, "Padahal besok gue ada kuliah pagi juga, aarrgghh~!"

"Elu besok kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Lovino sambil menguap.

"Jam setengah 10." jawab Kaoru sambil ikut-ikutan menguap.

"Ya elah, elu masih mending. Besok gue kuis jam 8 woi!" gerutu Vash.

"Vash, perasaan dari tadi elu ngomongin kuis mulu deh..." komentar Arthur, "Gue aja kalo ada kuis nggak separah itu.."

"Elu gak tau sih materi kuisnya susahnya kayak gimana," timpal Vash, "Barusan pas dikasih tau besok ada kuis satu kelas langsung stres, termasuk gue!"

"Gue ngerti perasaan elu, _bro_.." ujar Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Vash.

"Eh lu pada, keluar yuk!"

Tiba-tiba Ludwig menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar, tangannya memegang sekaleng _root beer_ dingin.

Walah, malam-malam malah minum es—

"Lho, emang kenapa?" tanya Matthew.

"Pemadaman bergilir, satu kompleks mati semua!" jawab Ludwig sambil menutup pintu.

Hening.

"...MATI LAMPU?!"

"...PEMADAMAN BERGILIR?!"

—Itulah efek pemadaman bergilir secara tiba-tiba.

"_Bad luck_ anak kost~"

"Bakar PLN~ Bakar PLN~"

"Raden menggila~ Raden menggila~"

"Gue tabok mulut luh, Faiq!"

"Keluar~ Keluar~"

Acara tidur bersama gagal, digantikan dengan _**acara begadang bersama**_.

"Eh cuy, di luar adem bener yak.." ujar Mathias sambil rebahan di teras kost.

"Gue pengen jajan, aru~" gumam Yao sambil _ngulet_ di lantai teras.

"Warung sebelah buka tuh. Barusan gue beli _root beer_ di sono." timpal Ludwig sambil meneguk _root beer_ kalengnya.

"Hadeeeh~ Ya Tuhan, gue pewe di sini~" kata Williem sambil rebahan di lantai teras seperti pisang goreng yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan dan siap dijual. Baru saja mereka merasakan kedamaian di teras kost, tiba-tiba kedamaian itu terusik dengan...

_...Huuhuuhuuhuu~_

"Astaganaga, baru juga gue ngerasa tenang di sini—" gumam Antonio sambil _facepalm_.

"Sampe sekarang masih gak tau itu suara apaan." komentar Matthew.

"Nah itu, gue setuju, da ze!" sahut Soo.

"Mattie, temenin gue ke atas yuk~" ajak Alfred sambil menggandeng tangan Matthew.

"Mau ngapain, _Brother _Al?!" tanya Matthew setengah panik karena tangannya seenak jidat ditarik oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Mau ngambil senter di kamar." jawab Alfred santai sambil terus menarik tangan Matthew lalu masuk.

"Eh ngambil senter ya? Gue juga ambil senter lah.." kata Ludwig sambil masuk.

"Gue ambil AK-47 dulu yak!" seru Vash sambil berlari memasuki kost.

"Mereka berempat mau ngapain sih? Bunuh diri bareng?" tanya Feliks sambil menengok ke pintu.

"Muke gilee luuh! Masa bunuh diri pake senter segala?!" celetuk Francis.

"Ya abis, Vash sampe ngambil AK-47 segala.." timpal Eduard.

"_Guys_, kayaknya mereka mau ngecek itu deh..." jawab Arthur sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon mangga besar yang berada dekat dengan kost mereka.

"Kata orang sering kedengeran suara nangis di situ kan?" tanya Williem sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

"Katanya, makanya mereka inisiatif buat ngecek pohon itu." jawab Kiku.

Beberapa lama kemudian Ludwig kembali sembari membawa senter, diikuti dengan Alfred dan Matthew yang membawa senternya masing-masing serta Vash yang membawa AK-47.

"Oi, elu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Gilbert sambil menunjuk ke arah AK-47 yang dibawa Vash.

"Menurut lu, Gil?" jawab Vash singkat, "Oi, langsung ke sono aja yuk."

"Ya udah ayo!" sahut Alfred sambil berlari menuju pohon mangga besar itu, diikuti oleh Matthew, Ludwig, dan Vash, "Gue yang manjat pohonnya yak!"

"Ati-ati sob!" seru Raden sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke _bro!_" sahut Alfred yang kini sedang memanjat pohon tersebut sambil membawa senter, "Betewe, sumber suaranya dari mane?"

"Kayaknya dari dahan yang itu deh.." ujar Ludwig setengah berseru sambil menunjuk dengan senternya yang menyala.

"Awas, ntar jatoh _git!_" seru Arthur bernada khawatir.

"Ciye perhatian uhuk—" celetuk Francis sambil berpura-pura batuk.

"Uhuk ciye uhuk—" celetuk Faiq yang ikut-ikutan pura-pura batuk.

"A-a-apaan sih lu berdua?! Si-siapa tau kan dia tiba-tiba jatoh?!" sanggah Arthur, terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"WOI, KE BAWAH SINI DEH!" teriak Alfred dari atas pohon.

"Ada apaan? Maling ya?" tanya Vash sambil menyiapkan AK-47nya.

"Jangan ditembak, Vash! Nih, tangkep!" jawab Alfred setengah berseru sambil melempar _**sesuatu**_ dari atas dan ditangkap oleh Matthew.

"Apaan nih? Lucu bener..." gumam Matthew sambil menggendong _**sesuatu**_ yang dilempar saudaranya itu.

"Barusan elu nemu beginian di atas?!" tanya Ludwig setengah terkejut sambil menunjuk _**sesuatu**_ yang digendong Matthew.

"Vee~ Itu apa?" tanya Feliciano sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Matthew yang tengah menggendong _**sesuatu**_.

"Gue nemu di atas sono, ternyata sumber suaranya dari situ!" jawab Alfred sambil memanjat turun dari pohon.

"Matt, elu gendong apaan sih?" tanya Emil sambil menghampiri mereka.

"...Musang."

Ternyata selama ini seekor musang yang kini di gendongan Matthew selalu _**mengganggu**_ para penghuni kost-kostan itu dengan mengumandangkan _**suara tangisan**_ dari atas pohon mangga besar itu.

"Akhirnya ketauan juga siapa yang bikin gue gak bisa tidur tiap malem Jumat.." ucap Mathias sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Eits! Musangnya gue foto dulu, kesesese~" tukas Gilbert sambil memotret musang itu dengan kamera _Iphone_nya.

"Gil, 'lu m'h ap'-ap' p'sti dif'to." komentar Berwald singkat.

"Maklum, demi blognya itu..." sahut Arthur sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Gil, bagi foto musangnya dong. Biar dimasukin ke _twitter_ nih..." kata Alfred sambil menyalakan _bluetooth_ di _Iphone_nya.

"Gue juga Gil, demi _instagram_ gue~" timpal Raden sambil menyalakan _bluetooth_nya di _Android_nya.

"Vee~ Kayaknya kamu laris difotoin nih..." gumam Feliciano sambil menyentuh pipi musang itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Belum berakhir kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba...

"Woi, udah nyala lampunya!" seru Arthur ketika melihat lampu yang menyala kembali.

"Akhirnya nyala jugaa~" seru mereka kompak sambil melakukan sujud syukur, bahagia karena lampu menyala kembali dan mereka bisa melanjutkan—

"Tapi tiba-tiba gue jadi nggak bisa tidur nih." ujar Ludwig spontan.

"Sama, tiba-tiba nggak ngantuk gue." sahut Francis.

"Iya ya, gue belajar buat kuis besok aja deh." ujar Vash.

"Terus musangnya gimana?!" tanya Toris.

"Gampang, kita pelihara aja musangnya. _Problem solved_ kan?" jawab Faiq santai.

"Betul juga, nanti kan Kumajirou, Gilbird, dan Mr. Puffin ada temannya!" sahut Kiku bersemangat.

"Oh iya yak, tapi biaya makannya gimana?" tanya Williem bingung.

"Patungan, atuh! Aduh elu ini, mikir napa!" jawab Raden sambil menoyor kening Williem.

"Masuk yuk, banyak nyamuk nih!" ajak Feliks sambil menepuki nyamuk yang hinggap di lengannya.

"Udah yuk masuk!" ajak Mathias sambil membuka pintu kost diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tak mendengar suara tangisan itu lagi. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap melakukan tradisi tidur bersama tiap malam Jumat dan juga...

...Mereka mendapatkan peliharaan baru, yaitu _**seekor musang**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anak Kost dan Kecoa**_

_04.18 PM..._

Terlihat seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris tengah membawa sendalnya sambil mengendap-endap mengikuti seekor kecoa yang entah bagaimana caranya sukses masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganggu waktu belajarnya itu. Mata _emerald_nya menatap tajam kecoa yang merayap seolah-olah tanpa beban, begitu kecoa itu merayap di mejanya ia langsung—

_PAAAAAAAAK!_

—Satu pukulan.

_PAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!_

—Terus, pukul saja sekali lagi.

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!_

_Rest in peace..._

_Cockroach._

_... – 2013._

Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya mendapat kesabaran dan ketabahan. _Amin_.

_Krieeeeet..._

"...BUSET DAH IGGY, ELU ABIS NGAPAIN?!"

Arthur Kirkland, pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris yang baru saja menjadi _**eksekutor**_ seekor kecoa menengok ke pintu kamarnya dan melihat tetangga kamarnya, seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat yang tengah menggendong seekor musang sambil ber_jawdropped_.

"...YA TUHAN, ALFRED! ELU NGAPAIN BAWA MUCHI KEMARI?!" teriaknya panik sambil menunjuk seekor musang yang diketahui bernama Muchi di gendongan Alfred.

"Gue lagi main sama Muchi di kamar tau-tau kedengeran suara berisik dari sebelah, jadinya gue kemari deh..." sahut Alfred santai sambil menggendong Muchi yang kini menjilati pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduuuh, elu jangan bawa dia kemari Al! Gue abis bantai kecoaaa~!" seru Arthur panik sambil mendorong Alfred menjauhi kamarnya. Bukannya menjauhi kamar, Alfred malah _nyelonong_ masuk ke kamar Arthur lalu mengambil kecoa yang telah meregang nyawa di lantai dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Beranian bener elu, Al..." komentar Arthur sambil menggendong Muchi.

"Nggak cuma kamar lu doang yang diserbu kecoa, yang laen juga tuh!" sahut Alfred sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Arthur dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Kamar elu kena, Al?" tanya Arthur sambil duduk di samping tamu kamarnya yang masih merebahkan dirinya.

"Enggak, tumben-tumbenan loh hampir satu kost diserbu kecoa semua." jawab Alfred sambil meraih Muchi yang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Lho, kok? Gimana ceritanya? Kecoanya pindah semua dari dapur?" tanya Arthur kaget.

"Tau ah, gue gak tau ceritanya gima— ANJRIT KECOA!"

Seketika Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang menggendong Muchi langsung naik ke kasur begitu melihat seekor kecoa dengan santainya merayap di dekat kaki mereka, sampai-sampai sang tuan kamar gemetar saat memegang sendalnya.

"A-A-Al, gimana niih~ Gue gak berani ngelempar sendal niih~"

"Ja-jangan tanya guee~ Aduh Tuhan, ini gimana caranyaa~"

"Al~ Gimana nih, aduuh gue gak berani nih Al~"

"Gue juga, Iggy~"

Di saat mereka terdesak dengan seekor kecoa, tiba-tiba...

"_Brother_ Al, tadi aku cariin juga taunya di—"

"—MATTHEW, AWAS ADA KECOA!"

"WHUAAAA~!"

Ternyata dengan hadirnya Matthew tak membantu sama sekali, bahkan ia malah jadi korban dan ikut-ikutan meringkuk di samping Alfred.

"Aduuh, gimana nih aaah~"

"Buruan doong, kecoanya keburu naik ke kasur gue niiih~"

"Itu udah naik, Iggy! Aduuuh, ini ada yang bantuin napa!"

"Al! Buruaaan, gue takut aaa~"

"_Brother_ Al~ Matiin kecoanya kek~"

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Alfred dengan gagah berani—sebetulnya sedikit gemetaran—memegang sendalnya lalu...

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya seekor kecoa, semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran dan ketabahan dalam menghadapinya.

_Amin._

"U-udah mati kecoanya, Al...?" tanya Arthur sambil meringkuk di sudut kamarnya bersama Matthew.

"U-udah, gu-gue bu-buang y-ya..." jawab Alfred terbata-bata sambil memegang bangkai kecoa lalu membuangnya.

"Aduh sumpah, gue merinding~" gumam Arthur sambil menghela napas.

"Untung Muchi sama Kumajirou gak kenapa-napa, keluar aja yuk.. Serem nih..." ujar Matthew yang masih gemetaran pasca peristiwa penyerbuan kecoa. Akhirnya mereka keluar kamar sambil mengendap-endap, setelah tiba di luar kamar—

"...HIIIIIIYYY~!"

—berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elu nyeduh?" tanya Antonio sambil berjongkok di samping Lovino yang sibuk merebus mie instan, "Ini kan belom akhir bulan, biasanya juga elu nyeduh pas akhir bulan."

"Gue sama adek gue lagi kepengen nyeduh sekarang, elu mau gak?" jawab Lovino sambil mengaduk-aduk mie instan, "Kalo mau, ntar makannya bareng gue sama adek gue."

"Iya deh, gue pengen~" jawab Antonio, "Lagian pasti enak deh mie buatan _Mi Tomatito_ku sayang~"

"Amit-amit deh iiih~" sahut Lovino sambil bergelidik, "Najis lu sumpah—"

"Betewe, si Feli mana?" tanya Antonio.

"Lagi ke warung, beli mie buat persediaan akhir bulan." jawab Lovino datar yang mengaduk mie sambil menengok ke lawan bicaranya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seekor kecoa yang tengah merayap di samping kompor _portable_nya kini terbang dan mendarat di...

"Eh Lovino.." kata Antonio yang menyadari seekor kecoa _**ikut**_ terebus bersama mie instan yang dimasak Lovino, "Mienya kemasukan kecoa tuh—"

"Mana nyong— CHIGIIIII~!" teriak Lovino kaget sambil mematikan kompor _portable_nya lalu berlari sambil membawa panci yang berisi mie instan dan _**kecoa**_ yang terebus lalu membuangnya di selokan.

"Kok mienya dibuaaang?! Sayang mienya woi!" seru Antonio panik.

"Elu mau makan mie bekas kolam renang kecoa apah?!" sahut Lovino kesal sambil membersihkan pancinya, "Elu doyan mie instan rasa kecoa, hah?! Kalo doyan ntar gue kasih ke elu nih!"

"Mana doyan gue sama mie instan macem itu, hiiiy~!" seru Antonio sambil bergelidik geli.

"...Mampus, mienya yang gue buang barusan mie terakhir—"

Hening...

"YA TUHAAAN, LOVINOOOO~!"

"GUE GAK NYADAR, BEGOOOK! GUE GAK NYADAAAAAR~!"

"TERUS KITA MAKANNYA KAPAAAN~!"

"NUNGGU ADEK GUE BALIK—"

"Vee~ _Fratello_, nih mienya buat akhir bulan~"

Berbahagialah wahai Lovino Vargas dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Seorang Feliciano Vargas datang menyelamatkan kalian dengan membawa dua kantong plastik berisi mie instan idaman kalian~

"Akhirnya~!" seru Lovino dan Antonio kompak sambil berhambur memeluk Feliciano yang bingung melihat perangai kakak dan temannya itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutin masak mienya!" ajak Lovino bersemangat tanpa memedulikan Feliciano yang berpikir 'ini-_Fratello_-kenapa-sih'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu...

"Kecoanya ke arah situ tuh!"

"Eh pindah lagi ke arah sono, da ze!"

"Kiku, Lukas, Kaoru, kejar terus kecoanya, aru!"

"Yang bener arahnya ke mana sih?!"

"Kiku, k'y'knya kec'any' ke ar'h s'no deh..."

"_Su-san_, kecoanya sekarang ke arah sofa!"

Kini Kiku, Kaoru, dan Lukas _**mendadak**_ menjadi _**Cockroach Hunter**_ yang mengandalkan sendal, penyemprot serangga, dan majalah yang digulung. Ini semua diawali dengan Soo dan Mathias yang sedang bermain _Gran Turismo_ via PS di ruang depan, lalu hadirnya satu— bukan, dua ekor kecoa membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan sementara dan lebih memilih untuk _**mengungsi**_ di atas sofa sambil berteriak meminta bantuan hingga Yao, Emil, Tino dan Berwald datang.

Alih-alih membasmi kecoa itu, mereka malah ikutan naik ke sofa bersama Soo dan Mathias—termasuk Berwald yang refleks naik karena teriakan Tino—lalu ikut berteriak meminta tolong seperti korban banjir—kecuali Berwald dan Emil—dan datanglah Kiku, Lukas, dan Kaoru.

—_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!_

Satu ekor kecoa tewas terkena sabetan sendal dari Kiku.

"Kecoanya mana lagi? Katanya ada dua." tanya Lukas datar.

"Perasaan di deket sofa deh, tadi liat di situ sih." jawab Tino sambil menunjuk ke bawah sofa.

"Mana, gak ada ah kecoanya." sanggah Kaoru sambil bersiaga memegang penyemprot serangga.

"Iiih tadi ada satu di situ tuh!" seru Tino sambil menunjuk bawah sofa. Tak sengaja kedua matanya dan Lukas melotot ke arah seekor kecoa yang terbang dengan santainya dan mendarat di—

—punggung Mathias.

"Ma-Mathias... E-elu ba-balik ba-badan du-dulu d-deh..." kata Tino terbata-bata.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Mathias bingung sambil membalikkan badannya, serentak Soo, Tino, Yao, dan Emil menutup mulutnya demi menjaga teriakan mereka tak keluar.

"Kiku, s'ni s'ndal lu." kata Berwald datar sambil mengambil sendal yang dipegang Kiku lalu bersiap mengarahkannya ke punggung Mathias yang dihinggapi kecoa dan...

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!_

"...Punggung gue~" gumam Mathias yang berjongkok sambil mengusapi punggungnya.

"S'ri Mathias, so'lny' t'di ad' kec'a di pungg'ng lu..." ujar Berwald sambil memegangi sendal Kiku yang lagi-lagi membunuh seekor kecoa, sedangkan Emil langsung menyapu dua ekor bangkai kecoa dan membuangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ckckckck... Kecoa, _come with me~_"

"Ncis, elu lagi mancing kecoa apa manggil ayam sih?"

"Kecoanya kan di sono, da!"

"Kecoanya ngumpet di gorden tuh!"

Kali ini malah Francis, Ivan, Gilbert, dan Vash yang menjadi _**Cockroach Hunter**_. Penyebabnya adalah Vash dan Gilbert sedang berkumpul di kamar Francis, lalu Ivan masuk ke kamarnya untuk meminta materi kuis kepada Francis. Tak disangka, ternyata seekor kecoa _**tak sengaja**_ masuk ke kamar Francis dan terpaksalah mereka berburu kecoa _**laknat**_ itu.

_Oh god why..._

"Adek lu ke mana sih Gil?!" tanya Vash sambil mencari kecoa yang tengah bersembunyi dengan sapu.

"Ngambil _laundry_ anak-anak bareng Williem." jawab Gilbert sambil memegangi sendalnya.

"Lama gak ngambil _laundry_nya?" tanya Francis sambil memegangi majalah yang digulung.

"Tau deh, tergantung macet apa enggak." jawab Gilbert, "Soalnya tempat _laundry_nya deket kampus."

"Yaaah, itu mah lama nyong!" gerutu Francis, "Keburu kecoanya betah di sini!"

"Eh, kecoanya jalan ke pintu, da!" seru Ivan sambil menunjuk seekor kecoa yang merayap menuju pintu, "Gue buka pintunya ya, da!"

"Buka aja, Ivan! Biar kecoanya keluar!" seru Francis.

Dan bersyukurlah karena kecoa itu telah keluar dari kamar Francis dan terbang menuju—

"Buruan dong nyalain kompornya, Den!" gerutu Faiq sambil berjongkok di samping Raden yang berusaha menyalakan kompor _portable_nya, "Gue udah kelaperan nih~"

"Sabar atuh, bentar lagi nyala—" sahut Raden santai sambil berusaha menyalakan kompor _portable_nya, sesaat kemudian kompor itu menyala dan mendaratlah seekor kecoa yang baru saja terbang dari luar kamar Francis.

Berita terkini, seekor kecoa _**tewas terpanggang**_ di tengah api kompor, terima kasih.

"Bentar, tadi apaan tuh di kompor lu, Den?" tanya Faiq yang menyadari seekor kecoa menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tengah api kompor yang menyala, "Muke gile Den, kecoa _bro!_ KECOA!"

"Keren _bro_, KECOA PANGGANG!" sahut Raden sambil mematikan kompor lalu menunjuk seekor _**kecoa panggang**_ di atas kompornya.

Seketika, Faiq langsung ber_facepalm_ melihat Raden yang langsung memotret _**kecoa panggang**_ di kompornya lewat kamera _Android_nya.

Ujung-ujungnya bakal di_upload_ ke _Instagram_, pasti—

"Den, elu _addict_ bener sih sama _Instagram_." komentar Faiq sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buruan bikin mienya kek, gue udah laper nih~!"

"Iye, sabar napa!" gerutu Raden yang sudah membuang _**kecoa panggang**_ lalu menyalakan kompornya lagi dan menaruh panci yang berisi air.

Sepertinya cara ini merupakan cara meregang nyawa yang **_kelewat _**_awkward _bagi seekor kecoa, _**mati terpanggang di tengah api kompor**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_05.14 PM..._

"Muke gile, macet bener barusan.." komentar Williem sambil mengelap dahinya, "Gila lu Lud, _laundry_nya jauh bener dari kost-kostan..."

"Kan lumayan, sekalian jalan ke kampus." sahut Ludwig sambil memarkirkan motornya.

"Elunya enak bisa sekalian ke kampus, lah yang laen gimana?!" gerutu Williem sambil menurunkan dua kantong plastik besar berisi _laundry_ beberapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan _nitip—_termasuk dirinya.

"Oi, lu pada abis ke mana?!" sapa Feliks sambil membuka pintu pagar kost diikuti oleh Toris dan Eduard.

"Lho, kok baru pulang se—Oh iya, elu pada abis seminar yak?" sahut Williem sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

"Iya, harusnya kita pulang jam 3-an tapi si Feliks malah ngajak makan." ujar Eduard sambil menunjuk Feliks dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh iya, tuh _laundry_nya udah gue ambilin. Kalo mau ambil, sekarang aja." kata Ludwig sambil menunjuk kantong plastik besar di samping motornya, Feliks pun langsung menghampiri kantong plastik itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia mematung.

"Lho Feliks, elu kenapa?" tanya Eduard sambil ber_sweatdropped_.

"Oi, elu kenapa?" tanya Ludwig sambil ber_sweatdropped_.

"Ada... kecoa..."

Serentak Feliks, Ludwig, Toris, dan Eduard melotot ke seekor kecoa yang merayap dengan seenak jidatnya di dekat kantong plastik _laundry_ itu.

"Oi, elu pada kenapa sih?" tanya Williem bingung melihat kelakuan teman-teman se-kostnya itu.

"Kecoanya—" gumam Toris sambil gemetaran,

"—Jalan ke elu, Will..." lanjut Eduard yang ikut gemetaran sambil menunjuk seekor kecoa melenggang pergi menuju kaki Williem yang langsung menginjaknya.

"Gue udah tau." ujar Williem cuek, sedangkan Ludwig dan Feliks ber_jawdropped_.

"Bujungbuset—" gumam Feliks sambil terus melototi bangkai kecoa yang diinjak Williem itu.

"Udah yuk masuk!" ajak Ludwig yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'melototin-bangkai-kecoa' sambil berjalan santai menuju pintu depan.

"Oi, tungguin gue nyong!" seru Williem sambil membawa—baca : menyeret—kantong plastik _laundry_ yang dibantu dengan Eduard.

"Mulut gue gak monyong, begok—" sahut Ludwig dengan nada bicara tersinggung. Di saat berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba seekor kecoa terbang dengan santainya di depan mereka dan hinggap di—

—daun pintu depan.

"WOI, BURUAN CABUT WOI!" teriak Toris panik sambil menarik tangan Eduard dan Feliks yang juga menarik tangan Williem lalu berlari memasuki kost tanpa memandang kecoa yang bertengger di daun pintu. Tarik tangan orang_ception, yo dawg_.

Ludwig hanya terdiam melihat seekor kecoa yang hinggap di daun pintu depan, dilepasnya salah satu sendal yang dikenakannya lalu...

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!_

"Woi Lud, elu ngamuk?!" seru Alfred tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Ludwig yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ngamuk apaan sih Al, gue kagak ngamuk.." sanggah Ludwig sambil memegangi sendalnya, "Gue abis begini nih, elu liat sendiri lah.."

Seketika Alfred melototi seekor bangkai kecoa yang _**tewas**_ karena hantaman sendal dari Ludwig, mulutnya mengucapkan 'muke-gile-bujung-buset'.

"Oi, permisi napa. Gue pengen masuk.." ujar Ludwig sambil mendorong Alfred memasuki kost.

Dari sini dapat disimpulkan bahwa menurut para penghuni kost itu, kecoa adalah...

..._The Worst Enemy... Ever._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vee~ To Be Continue~**

**Pastaaaa~!**

* * *

**~Author Note~**

Yak, akhirnya daku bisa melepas status _**hiatus**_ nih~! *tepok tangan*

Seriusan, daku gak pernah kepikiran bisa bikin fic tentang anak kuliah yang ngekost, padahal daku ini masih anak SMP yang menjadi korban PHP UN—baca : nungguin hasil UN—cmiw~

Mengenai alur cerita, alurnya rada mirip sama anime _Danshi Koukoushei no Nichijou_—yang pernah atau lagi nonton nih anime pasti ngerti deh—jadi silakan kalo _minna_ bilang fic ini yang versi kost-kostnya. /DuarDuar /BubarBubar

Giliran ke cerita, yang pertama tentang malem Jumat itu terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di novel _**Anak Kost Dodol**_ plus MAD _**Hetalia Sleepover**_. Sumpah, dua-duanya itu koplak abis ceritanya dan sukses bikin ngakak setengah mati.

Yang kedua tentang kecoa itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman di mana daku sukses membantai seekor kecoa dengan sendal hanya dalam tiga pukulan plus pengalaman beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu daku masih SD, daku yang lagi jalan-jalan di gang adek kelas harus berhadapan dengan ratusan kecoa akibat efek _fogging_.

Intinya, fic ini daku dedikasikan buat para _author _di fandom ini yang berstatus/melepas status mahasiswa—yang mungkin juga ngekost. Salahkan daku yang keseringan baca komik strip **_Ngampus dot com_** /SeemsPromosi.

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/saran/kritik anda semua melalui _review_ dan selamat menunggu chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

_12.34 AM..._

Sepulang kuliah Raden mengajak Faiq, Williem, dan Kiku berbelanja keperluan akhir bulan di mini market. Seperti yang diketahui, akhir bulan merupakan _**KIAMAT**_ bagi para mahasiswa yang merantau. Alasannya cukup logis, bahkan dapat dikatakan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

_**UANG SAKU MENIPIS!**_

_**DOMPET MENGERING!**_

Seperti itulah bentuk _**KIAMAT**_ di akhir bulan bagi mereka. Sebagian besar _**bertahan hidup**_ dengan menikmati makanan alternatif alias _**mie instan**_, bahkan semangkuk mie rasa soto dengan _desert_ kerupuk pun dapat dikatakan makanan nikmat bagi mereka.

Sisanya—yang rajin menyisihkan uang sakunya dari awal hingga menjelang akhir bulan—dapat menikmati makanan nikmat, sekalipun hanya sebungkus nasi Padang atau makanan-makanan yang dijual di warteg terdekat atau mungkin PaHe di restoran cepat saji.

Maka dari itu, mempersiapkan keperluan akhir bulan sangat dianjurkan sebelum _**menderita**_ di akhir bulan.

"Oi udahan yuk, gue udah selesai nih tinggal bayar." ajak Williem sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Gue juga, yuk langsung bayar." sahut Raden sambil berjalan ke kasir.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Sambil menunggu giliran, sesekali mereka mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Mayuyu gimana kabarnya tuh?" tanya Raden sambil melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Entah, belum cek internet sih.." jawab Kiku, "Ngomong-ngomong Faiq_-san_ ke mana ya?"

"Tuh orangnya." sahut Williem cuek sambil menunjuk Faiq yang sampai sekarang masih berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal lemari es, "Oi Faiq, masih lama gak?"

"Cepetan milihnya, kita bertiga udah kelar nih." kata Raden sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"Jangan lama-lama Faiq_-san_, kita mau pulang ke kost nih." ujar Kiku sambil menenteng kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"Eh, lu bertiga udah kelar?" sahut Faiq sambil menengok ke arah ketiga temannya, "Ya udah, gue juga udah kelar nih! Kulkasnya ternyata adem _bro..!_" lanjutnya polos sambil menutup pintu lemari es.

Hening.

"...MUKE GILEEE~!" celetuk Raden dan sang penjaga kasir berbarengan, Williem langsung melototi Faiq yang malah menyengir penuh kepolosan. Sedangkan Kiku...?

Dia keburu ber_anime fall_ duluan.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—

—Faiq dihadiahi _**timpukan sandal**_ dari Raden dan Williem sepulangnya dari sana.

* * *

**Hagane Giita-pyoon present...**

**Our Lovely Kost-kostan**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, dan OOC merajalela, **_**mungkin**_**unsur **_**shounen-ai**_** masuk, human name masuk, bahasa dan umpatan zaman sekarang masuk, cerita menjurus ke ajang curhat, dan lain-lain**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Daku gak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Don't Like Don't Review**

**Ittadakimasu!**

* * *

Sebetulnya kost itu dibagi menjadi empat jenis, tiga jenis kost itu dikategorikan mengenakkan, satu jenis lainnya—

—Maaf, kurang mengenakkan.

Jika dijabarkan, keempat kost tersebut adalah:

-_**Nyaman plus aseeeekkk**_

Kost tersebut dikatakan seperti itu karena letak kost tersebut berada jauh dari rumah sang pemilik kost—biasanya pemilik kost itu ibu-ibu—dan juga lokasinya bersebelahan dengan kost putri, jadi mereka bisa ber_**cuci mata**_ tanpa jauh-jauh pergi ke mall.

-_**Nyaman doang**_

Kost tersebut dikatakan seperti itu karena letak kost tak hanya jauh dari rumah pemilik kost, tapi juga jauh dari kost putri. Kalau sudah begitu, cara mereka ber_**cuci mata**_ adalah pergi ke mall dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak.

-_**Cukup nyaman**_

Kost seperti itu biasanya digambarkan dengan sebuah kost yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumah pemilik kost. Yang membuat kost itu dikatakan _**nyaman**_ adalah sang pemilik kost alias ibu kost yang amat baik—atau mungkin _**kelewat**_ baik—dan masih muda. Dan biasanya, para penghuni kost akan saling _**memperebutkan**_ ibu kost meskipun umur mereka berbeda jauh. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa cinta itu tak mengenal perbedaan usia, _awww~_

-_**Gak ada nyamannya sama sekali**_

Kost seperti itu... tak bisa dikatakan kost idaman para mahasiswa yang merantau. Mengapa demikian? _Well_, kostnya terletak jauh dari kost putri dan letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumah ibu kost yang sudah tua, galak binti judes pula. Intinya, kost semacam ini dapat disetarakan dengan _**NERAKA JAHANAM**_.

Dan mereka bersyukur karena jenis kost mereka berada di antara _**nyaman plus aseeeekkk**_ dan _**cukup nyaman**_, alasannya kost mereka bersebelahan dengan kost putri dan rumah pemilik kost. Ibu kostnya sudah cantik, masih muda, baik, gaul pula. Yah, terkadang—

"...MATHIAAAAAS! BAYAR UANG KOSTNYAAAAA!"

—sedikit galak.

"Mathiasnya lagi seminar, _Miss..._" sahut Alfred datar sambil memasak mie instan di depan kamarnya dengan kompor _portable_.

"Tarohan, _Miss_ Eliza lagi PMS..." bisik Antonio sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kesesese~ Gue setuju, _Miss_ Eliza lagi PMS.." bisik Gilbert sembari tertawa cekikikan.

"Eh iya, biasanya kan kalo _Miss_ Eliza lagi PMS pasti bawa-bawa _frying pan_.." bisik Francis sambil menutup mulutnya demi menjaga tawanya tak meledak.

Di saat seorang Elizaveta Hedervary—yang kini—meraung-raung memanggil Feliks untuk membayar uang kost, ketiga mahasiswa nista bin madesu ini malah melakukan—

—taruhan yang sebetulnya tak penting.

_BUUUUUGH!_

_**Triple headshot**_, satu hantaman _frying pan_ _**mencium**_ tiga kepala sekaligus.

"GAK USAH NGOMONGIN DARI BELAKANG!" gerutu Elizaveta sambil terus menggenggam _frying pan_ andalannya, sementara itu Matthew yang kini gemetaran di belakangnya tengah menggenggam seamplop cokelat muda yang belakangan diketahui bahwa amplop itu berisi segepok uang berwarna merah muda.

"_M-M-Miss_ E-E-Eliza—" ujar Matthew pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Elizaveta yang larut dalam emosi.

"APA?! MAU NGOMONGIN—" hardik Elizaveta penuh emosi sambil menengok ke arah belakangnya dan melihat Matthew yang _**hampir**_ jantungan—dan siap untuk _**dijemput**_ malaikat pencabut nyawa—karena hardikannya barusan, "Lho Matthew? Kamu mau ngapain?"

"I-i-ini ma-mau ba-bayar u-uang k-k-kostku sa-sama _B-B-Brother _A-A-Al.." jawab Matthew setengah gemetaran sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat muda itu kepada Elizaveta yang langsung tersenyum manis.

"Gak usah gemeteran gitu dong Matt, kamu kan gak salah apa-apa..."

—_Dear_ Elizaveta Hedervary, seandainya dirimu tahu kalau engkau baru saja _**hampir membunuh**_ seorang Matthew Williams dengan tatapan khas Berwald dan raungan mematikanmu itu..

"Ka-ka-kalau begitu aku balik lagi ke kamar ya..."

Masih gemetaran, Matthew berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melewati seonggok—bukan, tiga ekor—ralat, tiga orang yang kini _**sekarat**_ di lantai terdekat akibat _frying pan attack_ andalan Elizaveta.

Yah, sepertinya kata _**SADIS**_ itu memang harus ditambahkan di atas tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mon ami,_ intipin anak kost sebelah yuk!"

Serentak Gilbert dan Antonio mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Francis yang baru saja menyampaikan usulnya.

—Meski tahu usulnya itu pasti berunsur _**if-you-know-what-i-mean**_.

"Serius lu? Ntar kalo yang lainnya tau gimana?" tanya Antonio sambil menghentikan sementara permainan gitarnya itu.

"Santai aja kali, anak-anak kan otaknya bejat semua kayak kita!" jawab Gilbert spontan, "Yah, walaupun beberapa otaknya gak bejat.."

"Oh iya ya.." gumam Antonio sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terus kita ngintipnya di kamar siapa?"

"Gimana kalo di kamar gue? Kan kamar gue _awesome_ abis, jendela anak-anak kost sebelah keliatan semua!" sahut Gilbert penuh percaya diri—atau mungkin _**kelewat**_ _pede_.

"Bener juga sih Gil, kalo misalnya di kamarnya si _mayuge_ itu entar kita malah diceramahin abis-abisan." ujar Francis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

—Sementara itu, Arthur yang sedang membaca sambil tidur tengkurap di kamarnya tiba-tiba _**bersin**_—

"Apalagi di kamarnya Vash, yang ada kita ditembakin satu-satu sama dia. Hiiy~ Gue gak mau bayangin deh!" timpal Antonio sambil bergelidik ketakutan.

—Sementara itu, Vash yang sedang _**menabung untuk masa depan**_ di kamar mandi tiba-tiba _**bersin**_—

"Ya udah, sekarang aja! Gue gak sabaran liat anak kost sebelah, katanya sih di sono ceweknya bening-bening semua~" ajak Francis sambil _nyelonong_ pergi ke kamar Gilbert yang membulatkan kedua mata bak _ruby_nya itu.

"Demi apa?! Beningnya kayak gimana?!" tanya Gilbert setengah berseru sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar sampai tak menyadari bahwa wajah Antonio _**dicium**_ daun pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Gil, gue tau elu kepengen liat anak kost sebelah.." ucap Antonio lirih, "...TAPI GAK PAKE JEDOTIN PINTU KE MUKA GUE SEGALAAA~!" lanjutnya sedikit kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya yang _**dicium**_ daun pintu kamar Gilbert barusan.

"Sori _bro_, gue gak tau kalo elu ada di belakang pintu kamar gue, ehehe.." sahut Gilbert sambil menunjukkan cengirannya di depan Antonio yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Udah, udah.. Jangan berantem, mending langsung ngintip aja sekarang~" tukas Francis santai sambil duduk di belakang daun jendela yang _**kebetulan**_ menghadap ke jendela-jendela penghuni kost yang merupakan tetangga mereka.

"Oki doki!" seru Gilbert dan Antonio bersemangat sambil masuk ke kamar, naasnya mereka lupa mengunci pintu kamar sehingga kegiatan mereka _**rawan**_ diketahui penghuni kost lainnya.

"...Eh cuy, ada yang bening tuh..." bisik Gilbert sambil meneropongi salah satu penghuni kost tetangga mereka.

"Mana, mana? Yang dadanya gede itu ya?" tanya Antonio setengah berbisik sambil menunjuk salah satu penghuni kost tetangga yang—

—maaf, _**itu**_nya _**kelewat**_ besar.

"Eh iya tuh! Aduh Tuhan, seksi sekali dia~" komentar Francis sambil mengambil sehelai tissue untuk mengelap hidungnya yang memproduksi darah—baca : mimisan.

"Gil, bagi tisu dong~ Gue mimisan nih~" pinta Antonio sambil mengadahkan telapak tangannya dengan tujuan meminta tissue kepada Gilbert yang langsung memberikan barang yang dimaksud.

"Cuy, suara _**itu**_nya kedengeran sampe sini.." bisik Gilbert sambil menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya yang baru saja memproduksi darah dengan tissue.

"Tisu lagi dong, _mon ami~_" pinta Francis sambil mengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Gilbert.

"Ah elah, minta tisunya sama gue semua! Gak _awesome_ lu pada minta tisu ke gue!" gerutu Gilbert sambil memberikan sehelai tissue kepada Francis.

"Ya abis, gue lupa bawa tisu. Ketinggalan di kantong _jeans_ gue.." ujar Antonio sambil meneropong sang gadis yang sedang ketiban sial karena diintipi oleh ketiga mahasiswa nista bin madesu itu.

"Ya elah mending ketinggalan, lah gue.. Hilang entah ke mana pas di kampus.." sahut Francis setengah berbisik sambil menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Itu sih _bad luck_, Ncis... Bawa tisu, pas di kampus ilang ditelen bumi~" ledek Antonio sambil tertawa cekikikan tanpa memedulikan Francis yang memajukan bibirnya. Kebetulan, Ivan yang baru saja pulang kuliah melihat kegiatan mereka yang patut dicurigai.

"Kalian lagi ngapain, da?" tanya Ivan sambil memasuki kamar Gilbert yang kini sedang menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya—baca : memberi isyarat supaya diam.

"...Ngintip anak kost sebelah, da?" tanya Ivan lagi sambil menghampiri ketiga mahasiswa _**mesum**_ itu.

"Iya, menurut lu seksi gak orang yang itu?" tanya Francis sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berdada _**kelewat**_ besar itu.

"Dia...?" gumam Ivan sambil memperhatikan gadis yang diberitahu Francis barusan, "Oh itu—"

"—Elu kenal sama dia?" tanya Antonio heboh sambil menengok ke arah Ivan.

"Itu kan kakakku, da..." jawab Ivan polos, "Suka ya sama dia..?"

"E-e-e-enggak k-k-k-koook..."

—Dan Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert bersumpah mereka merasakan aura neraka menggeliat di belakang mereka, tepatnya dari belakang tubuh Ivan yang kini tersenyum mengerikan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Udah ah, cari target lagi aja!" ujar Antonio sambil meneropong kembali, "Eh, eh! Gue nemu cewek bening lagi nih!"

"Mana, mana?!" tanya Francis heboh sambil menghampiri Antonio yang kini _**kembali**_ ber_nosebleed_ sambil tersenyum mesum, "Muke gile, tampangnya unyu cuy!"

"_Mein gott_, mukanya unyu bangeeeet~" puji Gilbert yang _**memproduksi**_ air terjun darah sambil terus menatap seorang gadis berwajah super unyu yang sedang menikmati sebuah tomat.

"Yang suka sama dia gue tampol satu-satu!" seru Antonio bersemangat sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Weitss.. Suka sama tuh cewek ceritanya...?" tanya Francis setengah menyindir.

"Iya dund, udah cinta malah iya!" jawab Antonio tanpa menyadari kalau pertanyaan Francis barusan _**sedikit menyindir**_nya.

Pemberitahuan.

Kepada Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dan Gilbert Beilschmidt diharap untuk bersiaga karena—

_PAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!_

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!_

—Ups, terlambat.

"Beraninya elu ngintipin adek gue! Dasar cowok mesum luh!" gerutu Williem sambil memegangi sandalnya yang digunakan untuk _**menghukum**_ ketiga mahasiswa mesum bin madesu yang kini _**tepar**_ di tempat.

Kasihan...

"E-e-elu se-se-sendiri _pe-pe-pedo_..." komentar Antonio terbata-bata sambil mengangkat tangannya dalam rangka hendak mengambil teropong binokular yang berada di dekatnya.

"Elu juga _pedo_, begok—" tukas Williem yang masih dirundung emosi sambil _**menepuk**_ kepala Antonio dengan sandalnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dari sini dapat disimpulkan bahwa gadis yang mereka intipi adalah _**adik**_ dari Williem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Gila, masih sakit aja kepala gue..." gumam Francis sambil mengusapi kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak sendal oleh Williem.

"Kayaknya cinta gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, hiks.." gumam Antonio sambil ber_emo corner_.

"Heh, terus Lovino lu bawa ke mana, hah?" tanya Gilbert setengah meledek sambil menyikut Antonio.

—Sementara itu, Lovino yang sedang ber_siesta_ di kamarnya tiba-tiba _**bersin**_—

"Oh iya ya.." gumam Antonio yang langsung menyelesaikan sesi _emo corner_nya sambil mengangguk lalu kembali duduk di depan jendela, "Kira-kira cewek yang bening mana lagi nih?" tanyanya sambil meneropongi kost tetangga mereka.

"Yang pake pita merah kali tuh, bening banget~" jawab Francis sambil menunjuk seorang gadis ber_twintail_ dan mengenakan pita merah yang sedang berganti baju.

Weleh, mereka tak kapok-kapoknya ternyata—

—Tunggu, berganti baju...?!

_**BAHAYAAAAAA!**_

_**SIAGA EMPAAAAAAAAAAT!**_

_BLETAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!_

_**TRIPLE HEADSHOT!**_

"Kalian semua mau cari gara-gara lagi, hah?!"

Kini ketiga mahasiswa nista itu babak belur—lagi—karena terkena serangan _frying pan_ dari Elizaveta yang ternyata mengetahui kegiatan _**tak terpuji**_ mereka.

Sayang seribu sayang, padahal sedikit lagi mereka akan memproduksi air terjun darah yang derasnya setara dengan _Niagara Falls_ dan _**mungkin**_ juga dapat membentuk sebuah danau besar bernama _**DANAU NOSEBLEED**_.

—Cukup, yang terakhir itu sangat _impossibru_ jika terjadi...

"A-a-ampun~" gumam Gilbert terbata-bata sambil merayap menuju pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman—Timur—itu tahu dirinya dan Antonio _**lupa**_ mengunci pintu kamar sehingga mereka ketahuan mengintipi penghuni kost putri sana, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia penasaran siapa pelaku yang seenak jidatnya memberitahu Elizaveta perihal kegiatan _**laknat**_nya itu—

—berhubung _**masih**_ adanya penampakan penghuni kost yang _**agak**_ waras, yah sekitar 1 persen dari keseluruhan.

Tragis memang...

"Vee~ Bener kan _Miss_ Eliza? Pada ngintip ya...?"

Kedua telinga pemuda _albino_ itu langsung berdiri mendengar suara yang amat ia kenali, segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Italia—Utara—yang terus menyenandungkan _vee_ dengan polosnya di samping Elizaveta dengan pandangan horor.

Hening.

"...FELICIANOOOOOOOO~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_05.32 PM..._

"_Bro_, yuk balik! Futsalnya udah kelar kan?" ajak Antonio sambil menenteng _sport bag_ merah-kuningnya.

"Ayo lah, badan gue keringetan semua nih!" sahut Faiq sambil mengelap lehernya dengan sehelai handuk kecil yang mengalungi lehernya.

Ya, mereka—para penghuni kost itu—baru saja selesai bermain futsal. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ludwig yang mengajak bermain futsal di _sport club_ dekat kost, jadilah mereka bermain futsal dengan serunya dan memutuskan untuk pulang pada petang hari.

"Pengen mandi gue, lengket banget nih badan~" ujar Alfred sambil mengipasi badannya dengan bagian bawah _jersey_ berwarna _navy blue_nya itu, membuat beberapa perempuan yang kebetulan berada di lapangan itu bercipika-cipiki dengan hebohnya begitu melihat tubuh _**hampir**_ polos Alfred yang terlihat _**EKHEM**_seksi_**EKHEM**_.

Biasa, _fangirls..._

"Oi Den, elu masih lama gak beres-beresnya? Kita pengen balik nih!" tanya Lovino sambil menengok ke arah Raden yang berjongkok di depan _sport bag_ merah-putihnya—yang bagaikan bendera negaranya dan siap dikerek—dalam rangka membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bentar lagi, _bro_! Tanggung—" jawab Raden sambil sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum ia mematung, "—bentar deh, ini..." lanjutnya pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat serta aura ungu di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Pasti ada masalah...

"Elu kenapa, Den?" tanya Arthur yang sepertinya penasaran dengan raut wajah Raden yang mendadak memucat.

"_Guys..._pada liat _handphone_ gue gak...?" tanya Raden sambil menunjukkan wajah pucatnya, "_Handphone_ gue gak ada di tas nih..."

Tuh kan..

"Lho, bukannya tadi _handphone_nya dipegang Raden-_san_ sendiri?" tanya Kiku yang mulai terbawa suasana, mulai panik.

"Demi _Allah_, _handphone_ gue gak ada di tas!" jawab Raden yang mulai kebakaran jenggot gara-gara _handphone_nya yang raib tanpa penyebab.

Serentak, mereka tertular kebakaran jenggot.

Paniklah mereka semua, wahai saudara-saudara tercinta...

"_Mein gott_, Den... Sini gue cariin!" seru Gilbert sambil ikut berjongkok dekat tas Raden yang sibuk mencari _handphone_nya.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa, _handphone_ jangan ditaruh sembarangan..." ujar Ludwig sambil berjongkok di dekat kakaknya.

"Selow, Den.. Selow aja nyarinya, jangan pake mulut!" ujar Williem sambil berjongkok di dekat Raden yang kini makin panik saja.

—wahai Williem Van Heutsz, seandainya dikau tahu betapa _down_nya Raden saat mengetahui _handphone_nya raib...

"Slebor banget sih lu!" gerutu Faiq yang mulai kesal karena niatnya untuk pulang tertunda, padahal dalam hatinya sudah berkoar-koar memekikkan "GUEE PENGEN MANDEEEEE~!"

"_Mon ami,_ mendingnya kita _misscall handphone_nya Raden aja. Siapa tau aja ketemu.." ujar Francis tenang sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Oh iya tuh, ya udah Ncis! Gue pinjem _handphone_ lu!" seru Vash sambil mengadahkan tangannya kepada Francis.

"Tapi gue gak bawa _handphone_..." jawab Francis polos, "Pake _handphone_ lu aja, Vash.."

"Ogah! Ntar pulsa gue abis!" sahut Vash setengah berseru, "Noh, Williem aja tuh!"

"_Handphone_ gue _lowbatt_, pe'a!" sahut Williem.

"Ah, gak _awesome_ luh! Gue bisa aja _misscall_ tapi _handphone_ gue lagi _lowbatt_ begini." timpal Gilbert sambil terus membantu Raden mencari _handphone_nya.

"Sama aja, dudul!" celetuk Alfred, "Eh coba pake _handphone_nya Feli!" serunya sembari berjongkok.

"Vee~ Aku gak bawa _handphone_..." timpal Feliciano polos.

"Sama, gue juga gak bawa _handphone._" lanjut Lovino.

"Aish, semprul lu berdua!" gerutu Arthur.

"Emang elu bawa _handphone,_ apa?!" tanya Francis setengah berseru.

"Kagak." jawab Arthur datar.

_Plok..._

_High heels mana high heels?!_

"Elu yang lebih semprul!" pekik Francis dan Alfred berbarengan di depan Arthur.

"Coba pakai _handphone_nya Alfred-_san_..." usul Kiku.

"_B**ch please_, gue juga gak bawa _handphone_, dipegang sama Mattie..." timpal Alfred sambil memasang ekspresi a la _Yao Ming._

"Harapan kita cuma Antonio, Ludwig, sama Kiku..." ujar Faiq sambil menghela napas.

"Bagus banget lu Iq, ceritanya lagi gak mau jadi sukarelawan, hah?" tanya Raden setengah menyindir.

"Diem luh!"

"Gue sih bawa _handphone_, gak _lowbatt_ sih emang cuma..." ujar Antonio sambil memperhatikan layar _handphone_nya.

"Cuma apa, _idiota spagna?!_" tanya Lovino sedikit ketus.

"Pulsanya tinggal lima ratus perak.." jawab Antonio bernada sedikit frustasi.

—mohon ditambahkan aura suram keunguan di sekitar tubuhnya—

"Ya elah, lima ratus perak ini. Bisa lah _misscall_ doang..." timpal Faiq santai.

"Heh dongo, lima ratus perak mana bisa buat nelpon! Buat SMSan baru bisa!" celetuk Williem setengah mengejek, "Lud, coba pake _handphone_ lu.."

"Nih _handphone_nya!" kata Ludwig sambil menyerahkan _handphone_nya kepada Williem yang langsung menghubungi _handphone_ Raden. Bukannya mendapat konfirmasi dari _handphone_ Raden, tapi malah...

"_Maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan pangg—_"

_Tut._

"Anjrit, pulsanya abis!" seru Williem sedikit menggerutu sambil menyerahkan _handphone_ Ludwig ke si empunya.

_Oh tidak..._

"_Mein gott!_ Gue baru inget, pulsanya tadi tinggal dua ratus perak!" seru Ludwig sambil menepuk keningnya.

Ternyata keadaannya lebih _ngenes_ dari Antonio...

"Satu-satunya harapan kita cuma Kiku..." kata Vash, serentak beberapa tatapan mata tertuju ke arah Kiku yang memasang ekspresi _pokerface_.

Bingung dia rupanya...

"Kiku, pinjem _handphone_ lu dong.."

Seakan dihipnotis, Kiku pun menyerahkan _handphone_nya kepada Vash yang langsung menghubungi _handphone_ Raden.

"Vash, percuma elu _misscall handphone_ gue... _Handphone_nya gue _silent mode_..." ujar Raden bernada frustasi.

_Jiiiiiiiii..._

Serentak Raden pun dihujani tatapan mematikan dari teman-temannya dan secara tak langsung membentuk sebuah kilat kecil antara Raden dan teman-temannya.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADIIII~?!" teriak teman-temannya kompak—layaknya paduan suara dengan suara sember.

"Salah sendiri kenapa gak nanya duluan sama gue..." sahut Raden datar.

"PE'A! GUE KIRAIN _HANDPHONE_ LU GAK ELU _SILENT MODE_, GOBLOK!" pekik Gilbert sembari menoyor kening Raden berkali-kali.

"Terpaksa kita cari secara manual deh..." ujar Antonio yang berkacak pinggang sembari menghela napas, sedangkan Raden hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengaduk-aduk _sport bag_nya, tiba-tiba ia membulatkan kedua mata hitam jatinya begitu melihat—

—sebuah _handphone Android_ yang terbaring dengan tenangnya di sela-sela handuk dan _tumbler_ hitamnya.

"Eh ketemu deng! Ternyata _handphone_ gue nyelip, ehehehehe..." seru Raden senang sambil mengeluarkan _Android_nya dari dalam tasnya—

—tanpa memedulikan serangan tatapan mematikan yang kembali menghujaninya.

"..._Guys_, kenapa elu natap gue kayak gitu...? Ada yang aneh dari gue?" tanya Raden polos yang tak menyadari bahwa—

_**TIGA**_...

_**DUA**_...

_**SATU**_...

_**HENING**_...

Raden... _Run for your life..._

"..._FINISH HIIIIM~!_"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

—serbuan handuk kecil menghujaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, To Be Continue!**

**I'M THE HERO~!**

* * *

**~Author Note~**

..._ALHAMDULILLAH_, AKHIRNYA _CHAPTER_ 2 SERIAL—uhuk, serial—_OUR LOVELY KOST-KOSTAN_ KELAR JUGA SODARA-SODARAAA~! *_planking_ di jalan* /SeemsMauCariMati

Udah berapa lama daku _**telantarin**_ nih fic?! Apakah anda-anda semua masih bisa _**bersabar**_ sedikit menunggu fic ini? Maafkan daku kalo anda tak bisa bersabar, silakan serbu daku dengan _doujin_, asalkan _doujin_nya _doujin_ USUK ya... /plak /maunya

Gak nyangka daku pas tau _chapter_ perdana OLK2—singkatan "Our Lovely Kost-kostan"—banjir _review_. Rata-rata _review_nya menjurus ke bagian _Anak Kost dan Kecoa_ lho—dan sukses bikin daku ngakak, makasih yak! Apakah anda merasa miris melihat se-batalyon kecoa nan _**HUWEK**_imut_**HUWEK**_ disiksa belasan penghuni kost _**NISTA**_ ini? /SalahPertanyaan

Sekalian mau ngasih info, daku gak bakalan bisa _update_ fic ini—dan fic-fic daku yang lainnya—cepet-cepet. _Welp_, berhubung daku udah SMA—dan _**apesnya**_ daku justru masuk ke kelas X jurusan IPA!—dan gak bisa nyantai lagi, daku bakalan gak ada waktu buat nulis, tapi _insya Allah_ fic-fic daku bakal di_update_ sebisa mungkin, _okay_?

Oke, saatnya sesi _**BALAS REVIEW**_~!

**Aline Azure** : Walah, itu daku malah nggak nyadar bule-bule _**NISTA**_ itu jago bahasa Betawi. Beneran, daku gak nyadar! *_headwall_* Iya lho, daku juga mikirinnya gitu! Malah daku mikir ada yang cuma pake celana pendek lho! Atau mungkin juga Vash ngambil jurusan Fisika Dasar makanya suka stress pas tau ada kuis, ehehe...

**Silan Haye** : Alhamdulillah, daku seneng baca reaksi anda, itu seriusan sampe keselek lidah sendiri? Daku gak jampi-jampi fic ini lho, seriusan.. /dor Makasih buat koreksinya, oh iya kalo misalnya ada kesalahan di _chapter_ ini bisa bantu daku koreksi lagi? /TaratakDungCess

**Victoria Harrow** : Syukurlah anda gak ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya di saat _**terjepit**_ itu. Beneran tuh, apa ada adegan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu _Gangnam Style_ sama _Syukur_ sambil bisik-bisik? /no Makasih buat koreksinya dan selamat, _request_ anda telah dipenuhi di _chapter_ ini. Hati-hati ya, jangan mikirin yang enggak-enggak pas baca cerita itu...

**Flamer Sopan** : Maaf, daku gak bisa _update_ cepet-cepet berhubung kesibukan _real life_ daku. Tapi gak pa-pa kan kalo baru _update_ sekarang? Daku rekomendasikan jangan baca fic ini sambil ngakak di depan adik anda, daku juga sempet dicurigai kewarasan daku sama adik-adik daku waktu ngerjain fic ini. /kasihan

**Strawberry'lawllipop** : Dan sekarang daku jadi anak SMA, tinggal nunggu 3 tahun lagi jadi mahasiswa padahal badan kuntet begini... /KenapaEnteMalahCurhat Dan daku kasian plus _respect_ sama pemilik kostnya—baca : Elizaveta—yang _**rela**_ ngurusin penghuni kostnya yang super _**nista**_. Aslinya Faiq terpaksa itu, saking berisiknya sohib-sohibnya itu ia terpaksa beliin lotion anti nyamuk buat mereka.

**Yuakani** : Mau daku beliin T*y P*n S*n, neng? /jangan Dan inget, daku gak nambahin obat pusing ke fic ini lho! /plak Ini daku _not sure_ nih nambahin _shounen-ai_—_shounen-ai_ sama _yaoi_ beda lho neng—di fic ini berhubung fic ini _full of humor and parody_, tapi daku usahain masukin _shounen-ai_ ya!

**Wortel Hitam** : Tenang aja gan, udah daku sampaikan ke keluarganya, dan akibatnya daku diserbu kecoa sehari setelah _publish_nya fic ini! _Ya Allah_, kena karma apa daku ini...? *_headwall_* Oke sip, ficnya udah daku _update_ ya! Silakan dibaca~

**Futaku4ever** : Daku bukan _wancaker_ gan, daku cuma pengunjung setianya _1Cak_. Aslinya sih ada rencana buat bikin akun di sana, semoga bisa kewujud deh! Makasih atas belasungkawanya, daku jadi kasian sama keluarga kecoanya. Nanti kita datang ke tahlilannya ya! /gak

**I am Kampret** : APA SALAH DAKU~?! DAKU GAK MENGHAMILIMU NAAAK~! /_HellNo_ Katanya Abang Alfie, Muchi gak boleh dibawa pulang, nanti dia bisa galau sambil nyanyi lagu _Satu Jam Saja_ lho~ /ApaIni Syukurlah anda ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya, untungnya kita gak diPHPin lagi seputar UN. Iya nih, kayaknya daku korban _DKNN_. Itu gak keren nak, tapi nyeremin ngeliat ratusan kecoa berkeliaran di jalan... *_gloomy aura_*

**Kiroyin9** : Yoo, ketemu lagi kita! Se_awesome_ Abang Gilbo kah bahasanya? /Lalu_Kissbye_AbangGilboBertebaran Dan kalo anda bener-bener berada di sana mungkin anda bakal ngakak melulu melihat kegilaan mereka semua. Ini udah lanjut kok, tenang aja!

**Fly21** : Oke, salahkan mereka yang nyangka kalo musang _**sama dengan**_ kuntilanak. Konon, suaranya musang itu kayak orang nangis, makanya mereka ketakutan begitu pas denger suaranya. Daku sempet curiga mereka itu aslinya mau bunuh kecoa apa mau Perang Dunia 3 saking tingginya tingkat kesiagaan mereka. /salah

**Bima-chan** : Gile muke, anda ternyata suka sama fic ini! Cara-cara mereka bisa dipraktekin di rumah lho, gan! /JanganDiikuti Oke, fic ini udah ter_update_ dengan gokilnya, gan!

**Noir-alvarez** : Kyaaa~ Makasih banyaaaak~ Jangan-jangan anda penggemar _DanKoNichi_ ya? Ini udah _update_ neng, jadi otomatis gak bakal lumutan deh!

**Shinku Tsuu-ki** : Selamat, anda menjadi orang kedua yang meminta pertanggungjawaban daku. DAKU GAK JAMPI-JAMPI FIC INI, SERIUUUUSS~! Oke sip, makasih banyak atas _fave_ dan _follow_nyaa~!

**D.N.A. Girlz **: Eh, _typo_? Masa sih? /weleh Ini udah lanjut, qaqa~ /EwwAlay Oke sip, daku usahain penuhin _prompt_nya ya. Daku kebanjiran _deadline_ lho masalahnya~ /KayakOrangKantoranAjaLuh

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini mulai garing gak nih? Kalo garing, maaf ya. Inilah contoh fic yang dikerjakan bukan pada waktunya... /SeemsGakNiat /dorr

Seperti di _chapter_ sebelumnya, daku bakal jelasin asal muasal cerita-cerita nista ini. Cerita pertama itu adalah hasil _request_ dari **Victoria Harrow** plus ide-ide nista daku, makanya keliatan banget pernistaannya ini. Dan cerita kedua, daku ambil idenya dari sebuah _meme_ di _1Cak_ yang daku tambahin dengan ide-ide nista daku—lagi.

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/saran/kritik anda semua melalui _review_ dan selamat menunggu chapter 3~


End file.
